


Finalmente mío

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [19]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M, Muerte de personaje no tan relevante, RanTober, algo así como una precuela
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: -Nadie va a separarnos nunca Timmy [...] eres mío, sólo mío.





	Finalmente mío

**Author's Note:**

> #20 Grieta - RemyxTimmy
> 
> Esto cuenta como precuela de ''Timmy''

**Finalmente mío**

Remy simplemente tuvo que esperar. La idea, en un principio, le pareció absurda y costó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no precipitarse antes de tiempo; acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería en cuanto chasqueara los dedos tener que usar la paciencia de la que carece fue un suplicio mayor que perder a Juanisimo, pero valió completamente la pena.

Simplemente tuvo que esperar a que Timmy se derrumbara, plantar situaciones que lo empujaran al abismo y aprovechar la más mínima grieta para tenerlo por fin en sus brazos. No fue una tarea fácil, con la perdida de sus padrinos Timmy pareció tambalearse, pero mantenía la fachada del niño alegre y algo flojo así que Remy tuvo que tomar medidas.

Primero le ofreció, anónimamente, a los padres del joven un viaje por el mundo totalmente gratis por todo el año y teniendo ya 16 años Timmy no tenía a nadie a quién aferrarse. A.J. se había ido a una universidad para superdotados y Chester se había mudado de la ciudad cuando su padre ''repentinamente'' recuperó la gloria olvidada.

Remy vio su tan esperada oportunidad cuándo encontró a Timmy sollozando solo en una esquina alejada del patio de la escuela, sucio y con los brazos algo amoratados luego de haber huido de Francis. Primero se acercó como un amigo, tendiéndole la compañía que el chico ansiaba con desesperación, dándole todo lo que necesitaría para sentirse querido y a salvo nuevamente.

Una vez ganada su confianza el camino a su maltrecho corazón fue mucho más sencillo y sin dudarlo el chico aceptó ser su novio. Desgraciadamente a muy pocos les parecía agradable que él estuviera con Timmy, sobre todo a la metiche de Tootie que nunca se rindió ni aceptó un no por parte del castaño.

La chica hizo de todo para separarlos, más de una vez Remy quiso hacerla trizas por meterse dónde no le incumbía, pero al notar como, con cada intervención de la chica, Timmy parecía más ansioso y descompuesto tuvo una idea que no dudó poner a prueba.

—Nadie va a separarnos nunca Timmy —le dijo un día besando dulcemente su rostro—, eres mío, sólo mío. Pero esa Tootie no deja de fastidiar.

—Lo siento, te juro que yo no siento nada por ella —Timmy se aferró a él desesperadamente en busca de más caricias. Con una suave sonrisa que el castaño no podía ver Remy dejó leves caricias por su espalda y su mejilla.

—Debe haber alguna forma de convencerla. Ella ni nadie puede separarnos, nunca.

El chico asintió sin decir nada, mirando a la nada acurrucándose todo lo posible en los brazos del rubio. Remy supo que no tenía que decir más nada, la idea ya estaba implantada en la mente del castaño y era cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo que pasó de prisa y en unos pocos días por todo el pueblo corría la voz de que Tootie había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Nadie nunca supo que le pasó, ningún policía fue capaz de encontrarla ni mucho menos su cuerpo. En la privacidad de la mansión, la noche de la desaparición de la chica, Remy bañó y limpio meticulosamente la sangre del cuerpo de Timmy susurrando palabras dulces en su oído, felicitándolo por encargarse de la amenaza que la chica representaba a su relación.

—Nadie nunca nos va a separar —repetía una y otra vez el castaño.

Ciertamente, pensó Remy, nadie los iba a separar ahora que Timmy era final y completamente suyo.


End file.
